


Kiefernnadeln

by SchmokSchmok



Series: Perogiveric [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Eigens gefällte und heimgebrachte Weihnachtsbäume sind wood'sche Tradition.
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: Perogiveric [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601362
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Kiefernnadeln

**Author's Note:**

> entstanden für den [auf das treppchen und wieder herunter](https://forum.fanfiktion.de/t/29207/1)-wettbewerb

Olivers Füße lassen Zweige knacken und Laub rascheln, während er den schweren Baum am Stamm packt und ihn anhebt, wobei er mehr den Rücken nutzt, als es eigentlich gut für ihn wäre. (Er hat genügend Rückenprobleme, seit er bei seinem letzten Spiel vom Besen gefallen ist und aus viel zu vielen Metern mit dem Rücken voran auf dem Boden gelandet ist. Dabei haben die Ärzte gute Arbeit geleistet. Trotzdem möchte Percy ihm an den Hals springen und ihm sagen, dass er diesen Unsinn lassen soll.)

»Warum können wir den Baum nicht einfach per Zauber transportieren?«, fragt er und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. Eigentlich haben sie diese Diskussion schon geführt und Percy kann sehen, wie seine kleine Schwester Ginny die Augen verdreht. (Sie ist ihre ewigen Diskussionen leid, aber sie _musste_ ja unbedingt den Baum für Olivers und Percys Wohnung aussuchen, weil es den beiden egal ist, wie der Baum vor der Dekoration aussieht.)

»Du weißt ganz genau, dass es wood'sche Tradition ist, den Baum mit der Axt zu fällen, ihn mit bloßer Hand in die Wohnung zu transportieren und ihn dann mit eben genau der Hand, die ihn gefällt und transportiert hat, zu schmücken«, antwortet Oliver, wobei er natürlich recht hat. Percy weiß ganz genau, dass die _wood'sche_ Tradition so ist. Das war sie schon im Jahr zuvor und in dem Jahr davor. Und auch in jedem anderen Jahr, in dem sie nun zusammen sind.

»Kannst Du ihm nicht einfach helfen, Percy? Stell' dich nicht so an«, mischt Ginny sich ein und hüpft von einem Bein auf das andere. Dann fügt sie »mir ist nämlich kalt« hinzu. Gerade so, als habe sie tatsächlich jemand darum gebeten, bei ihnen zu sein und sich dieser kleinen, trauten Runde anzuschließen. (Percy hat nur schlechte Laune, weil er den halben Weihnachtstag wird arbeiten müssen, weil Oliver am zweiten Feiertag ein wichtiges Spiel hat und weil seine Füße Eiszapfen gleichen, er aber keinen Wärmezauber sprechen will, um Oliver genau diesen Tatbestand vorzuhalten.)

Nach einem drohend-bittenden Blick seitens Ginny seufzt Percy jedoch und hilft Oliver, indem er den Stamm des Baumes an einer anderen Seite greift und die Hälfte des Gewichtes auf sich nimmt. (Eigentlich sollte er nicht, damit Oliver vielleicht noch einmal darüber nachdenkt, diese unsinnige Tradition fallen zu lassen, aber andererseits will er ja nicht, dass seinem Freund irgendetwas Schlimmeres geschieht, nur weil er sich an ein paar seiner Verhaltensweisen reibt.)

»Ich mach' heute Abend Kaffee und den Glühwein heiß«, bietet er an und Percy denkt sich, dass das besser ist als gar nichts. Vielleicht ist das hier das erste Weihnachten, an dem sie nicht über etwas streiten.

Was für ein Humbug, sie werden so oder so streiten, ob nun wegen der Einstellung der Heizung (»Es ist viel zu kalt, lass' uns die Heizung anmachen«, »Bei Merlin?! Es ist viel zu stickig hier drin, lass' uns lieber das Fenster aufmachen«) oder der Farbe des Christbaumschmuckes ( »Rot und Gold!«, »Blau und Silber«) oder den herumliegenden Kiefernnadeln, die der von Ginny ausgesuchte Baum überall verteilen würde ( »Es ist deine Schwester!«, »Na und? Es ist _Dein_ Baum!«)


End file.
